You Never Have Too Much Love
by runawaycherry93
Summary: Bella never left Forks, but her parents are still not together. She started baby-sitting at a young age but eventually those kids became more to her and gave her a new meaning on love and a lesson on how there never can be too much.
1. Prologue

AN: I TRULY HATE AUTHOR'S NOTES BUT I HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR OF TWILIGHT TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

**Prologue**

I was born and raised in Forks, Washington in the most boring town in the United States. Who ever knew that this small and boring town had a secret world inside of it if you knew the right people? I mean werewolves and vampires are hard to believe in, but trust me when I saw they are real. I always thought that I would live a boring life but I didn't and it all started when I made the decision to adopt these two young boys at the young age of 17. Collin and Brady are Quileute from the La Push reservation. They were 11-year-old twins when I made the decision to adopt them. Dad always said I was brave for doing this especially alone, but I am not really. I do have him and my friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Why did I take on the responsibility of two young boys?

Well… it all started when I was 12 years old when I first started babysitting them. Brady and Collin were 6 years old at the time and were my first and only baby-sitting job. I got it through my dad's best friend Billy Black, the Quileute tribe leader, who told me of a single father looking for someone to rake care of his kids. I of course readily accepted it willing to make some money; little did I know that this job would change my life forever and for me nothing would ever be the same.

"All right Bells, I'll pick you up at what time from the Ross' house?" stated my father carefully driving through the always-raining town in his good old police cruiser.

"Mr. Ross told me that he would be back at around 11 o'clock. Dad, seriously stop worrying. I'll be fine I am just baby-sitting two 6 year old boys. It is not like I am running away to Vegas to get married or something."

"I know, but it's just you are growing up so fast. I remember when I had to hire a baby-sitter for you and…"

"Enough dad," I rudely interrupted. My dad rarely shows emotion but once he realizes I am growing up he freaks out a little. It is not super noticeable to find out though. He and I are similar shy, uncoordinated, blushers and don't like to show emotion for a fear of rejection.

"We are here. Bye father see you ate 11."

I walked up to their home and rang the doorbell. After about thirty seconds the door opened and a tall man with a beer belly appeared. He told me the rules and how it was a trial run and if the kids liked me I can babysit continuously.

He then gave me a tour of the house. It was very small the kitchen, dining room, and TV room were all one room. He showed me what was his room and told me explicitly "Don't ever go in that room. Do you hear me? If the kids go in there don't be afraid to smack them, especially if they deserve it. If you don't then they will push you around and take advantage."

I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth I had no idea what to believe. I couldn't tell if maybe, just maybe it could be an extremely distasteful joke.

"And lastly, here is the kid's room. Collin, Brady, your babysitter is here. Now listen up brats. You will do whatever she says you hear me or she will give a nice big licking' and then I will give you another when I get home. So you better behave."

"Yes daddy."

"All right then your good to go, Bella. See you at 11."

After he left I got a good look at Brady and Collin and they were the cutest little things she has ever seen. All before she came here was they were 6 years old and twin boys named Brady and Collin.

"Hi fellas. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella. Now can you please me tell your names?"

"My name is Bwady." I quickly noted that Brady was the one that had a freckle on his right cheek that the other did not have and was wearing a red t-shirt that said "Beatles." Also that he couldn't pronounce the "r" in Brady making a "w" sound instead.

"And my name is Collin Ross and I am 6 years old," as he proudly held out 6 fingers, "Did you know that you look as pretty as a the princess in Beauty and the Beast?"

I started laughing while I blushed at the same time at his compliment. I guess one twin was more outgoing than the other. "Thank you" I told Collin.

"Also did you know that you both have the same name? Except her name is Belle and yours is Bella."

This was a start to a beginning of my relationship with the two of those boys. To me they were angels and I loved each of them. I came back to their place on Friday through Sunday taking care of them. On weekdays, their dad dropped them off at my place after he picked them up from the preschool. I found out that the dad meant it when he said he hit them when I was 15 years old. I regret still not noticing earlier. I look back and realize the signs were right in front of me. He threatened me when I told him I would tell my dad about what he had done to them.

Their father was just a complete mess and alcoholic. He got worse and worse as time went on. He verbally abused them and even smacked them in front of me a couple of times. I was astonished and angry. He threatened to hurt them even more and make them go to the hospital but he stopped anyway. But it was too late the damage was done to Brady and Collin. They were still the happy boys I always knew but they no longer cared for their father. They looked at school as a gateway for freedom and an escape and meanwhile I replaced their love for the man who they once called father.

When I was 17 years old, I talked to Brady and Collin about how they would feel about being having someone else take care of them and by that I meant someone who would love them not hate them.

"So how does it sound? Life can be a million times better for you."

Brady sighed with tears in eyes and said "Yeah, but we will leave you behind. Sometimes I wish you could have been our mom. Then we could be a big happy family with just the three of us."

And that point Brady made gave me an idea. I honestly had no idea why I didn't ever think of it before. I already take care of them and I love them so much already. I mean I am the one to tuck them into bed and kiss them goodnight, I taught them to read. Why can't I adopt them myself?

"…Because you are only 17 for heavens sake, Bella! I mean I know you take care of them and all but can't someone else do it. You are too young to take on the responsibility of not one, but two teenage boys!"

"Dad, I am willing to do this. I know exactly what this entails and believe me when I say I can do this. You see I have an apartment set up here in Forks that is a reasonable distance from La Push. I have a steady income coming from Newton's and I got a job in Port Angeles that makes plenty of money. All I need is your consent and their father's but it won't be that hard. He is always complaining about them and leaves them alone days at a time. I can give them a better life!"

"Alright, Bells. I really hope you know what you are doing." Charlie sat back in his reclining chair and put the television on and started watching some baseball. I guess I won that conversation. Now I just need him to sign these papers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been a year since I officially adopted Collin and Brady. Life had definitely been hard on all of us but we are pulling it through. With me balancing high school, the kids, and a job in Port Angeles that makes a lot of money; the kids having to adjust to their new life styles.

It is now spring break and I have only a few more months of school, then I can do a lot more for them. We are all really excited for what our future will bring us three we really grew into a family.

There seemed to be no problems in the mist, but I was wrong in thinking that. I saw a red light from the answering machine at home after work. I clicked the play button and started looking though the mail while listening in.

"Hi, this is Meryl from the La Push High School and I know it is spring break but we have to make the routine calls. So it seems your children Brady and Collin Ross have been missing school for the last couple of weeks and we were wondering if they were feeling better. We need to talk about how they are going to make up all of their work. Please call the school at 555-5…"

I could not hear anymore I was literally seeing red at this point. They have been lying to me and been lying to the school saying they were sick, when I knew they weren't. I grabbed my keys and went to my car and drove to the Clearwater's house. The nerve of those two boys; did they really think they could pull one over me. Well I will show them, I am going to ground those two to a point where they miss going to school. I parked the car at Sue's and went knocked. I heard footsteps heading towards the door and saw Leah, the Sue and Harry's daughter, open the door.

"Hey, Leah. I am here to pick up Collin and Brady."

"What are you talking about they haven't been here all day." There goes my anger again.

"WHAT! Where are they?"

"The Ulley's Place hanging out with the whole La Push gang."

"Gang? Where is this house Leah can please do me a favor and take me there."

"What will I get out of this? I have to see the blood traitor and the man whore."

"You get to see me yell at my kids. Now let's go."

We went inside of my car and she gave the directions the house was a small two story home that was actually pretty nice looking. But right now wanted to give a piece of my mind to Brady and Collin for disappointing me and getting me so angry all the way to my tipping point. I went up onto the porch and heard loud laughter inside and someone yelling that the food was ready and then I heard something that sounded like a stampede of elephants going through the room. At this point, I decided it was time to knock on the door. To make a statement on how angry I was I decided to that loud obnoxious knocking that is loud and consistent and won't stop until someone opens the door.

"I'm coming!" I heard someone yell. The door finally opened and Emily, Sam girlfriend and whom Leah called the blood traitor, was there. I could see the scar on her face that was from a bear attack awhile back.

"Yes, ma'am what do want because we are eating dinner?"

I came this far; I couldn't dare turn back now. I walked right past her and followed the voices, which lead into a dining room, and in the dining room I saw my two little lying boys. I heard Emily talking to me and Leah yelling at her too mind her own business, but I was ignoring them. I was like a sniper waiting for the victim, I was waiting for Brady and Collin to look up and notice me. I did a little dramatic cough and did my mommy "you are in big trouble" stink eye and those two looked up and saw me. I was able to see the life go at them when they realized they were in big trouble.

"Hi, Mommy! What are you doing here?" They did that adorable we talk at the same time and look at how cute we are mommy with the puppy eyes that in normal circumstances I would melt in a puddle and give them anything. When they realized that didn't work they got up and ran to me and still gave me the innocent puppy eyes and tried their plan B. which was hug me and kiss me and tell me how much they love me. I almost succumbed to their wiles but I prevailed.

"Hi babies! You know I got a funny story to tell you. Once upon a time there were two twin boys that decided to LIE to their mom and to the school bout going to school. They also happened to LIE when they told the best mom in the world when they were going to their best friends house…"

I saw them gulping and I knew they knew they were in trouble. "Mom, we can explain" Brady said.

"Oh no it gets better. I hear from other people that my supposed innocent sons are actually in a gang."

"Mom we are not in a gang."

"That was not the point of the story. The point was who the hell do you think you are to lie to me in such a big way. I love you too very much, why can't you love me the way I do with you? I know I am just your adopted mother, but I really believed you two cared for me and loved me like I was your real mother. But I guess I was wrong." Oh, great now I am crying. I am supposed to be yelling at them. I never could do it for a long period of time.

"Mommy, don't cry. Please don't cry. I love you so much. You are the prettiest and greatest mom in the world."

"Collin, don't say anything you don't mean."

"But it is true we are so lucky to have you. You make us cookie and homemade lunches to take to school. You kiss us goodnight and… help me out Brady."

"You read to us and when we are sick you make soup. Oh and you all so crochet us quilts that you made with love in every stitch."

At this point my boys gathered me into a big hug and I said "Then why are you doing this to me?"

I saw them look at each other and look at Sam longingly. I hate Sam. I have no idea what kind of hold he has on my two little ones, but I do know that it has to end. He destroyed my little angels. How can I protect them when I have no idea what is wrong. What kind of mother am I? What kind of person am I?


End file.
